


Annoying

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-18
Updated: 2008-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Double Jeopardy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying

"How the hell do you put up with me?"

They were sat side by side on his sofa, shoes off, socked feet resting on his coffee table. They weren't really watching the movie but the television was on. Teal'c was safety tucked up in the mountain performing Kel-no-reem after Cronus had squeezed his symbiote half to death. Or had tried to at least. Daniel was in the kitchen searching for beer and everything was okay, they were relaxed if a little bruised.

Jack felt like he was permanently bruised these days.

"You don't annoy me much as you annoy yourself. Sir."

They turned to look at each other, Sam slightly concerned until she saw the smile on his face.

"Do I annoy you?" She hesitated, mouth hanging open slightly as she tried to decide how to answer. She wasn't sure how far to push him tonight but he seemed in a good mood so she risked it, taking a sip of her soda before speaking.

"Sometimes sir, just a little." She smiled at him and he turned back to the television, taking a swig of his beer.

"What is it about me that you find annoying?"

"You fiddle."

"Fiddle?"

"With my lab equipment. You can't keep your hands to yourself." She did an impression of a guppy again as soon as the sentence was out of her mouth. He just smirked, so she continued, "and I know you go through my draws."

"Except the top one in your desk. It's locked." She couldn't believe he was admitting it.

"It's locked because I know you go through my draws sir," seeing Daniel come out of the kitchen she stretched her arm out and took the soda can from him, "and Daniel's draws and probably the General's too."

"Hammond keeps his locked." She laughed.

"Hey, you go through my draws?!"

He stood opposite them, across the coffee table, a beer in each hand.

"Sometimes."

"One a week." Sam said immediately after. "At least."

"I wondered why all my stuff kept moving around." He put the beers down on the coffee table and took his seat in the arm chair.

"Annoying isn't it?"

"Hey!"

"You did ask Sir."

"Ask what?"

"What about him I find annoying."

"We could be here a while." Sam tried not to laugh, turning away from Jack so he couldn't see her face.

"Hey!"

"It's not all bad Sir. You annoy Daniel more than you annoy me." She smiled at him.

"That's alright then," he took a sip of his beer and smiled, "I like you more anyway."

"If you didn't ignore me so much you wouldn't be so annoying."

"You're annoying too Daniel."

"And if you didn't drift off in briefings so much."

"I do not drift off."

"You do Sir."

"Carter, I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm not on anyone's side."

"She's not that stupid Jack."

"I never said she was stupid."

"Now you're both annoying me." That shut them both up, both supping their beers. After ten minutes silent drinking, the movie still playing, Sam sighed and got up.

"The silent treatment is annoying too." She stretched out. "I'm gonna go." Neither Jack nor Daniel protested and, angered slightly, Sam grabbed her jacket and boots and slammed the door behind her as she left the house.

"Well done Jack." Daniel muttered. Jack glared at him and then got to his feet, going after Sam. He found her sitting on his front porch pulling on her boots.

"When the two of you bicker, that's what I find most annoying." She said, not looking up at him.

"Sorry Carter, but you know, I don't find you annoying at all." She looked up to find him smiling at her and once she was finished with her boots accepted a hand up off the step. "Except that you know everything."

She smiled back.

"I don't know everything Sir." She slipped her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "I don't know how to fish."

"We'll have to do something about that. One day."

"One day Sir."

"I'll see you later Carter." She nodded and walked away, stopping half way down his drive.

"Sir, Daniel goes through your draws too." She grinned at him and quickened her pace to her car, listening out for the inevitable shout of "Daniel!"


End file.
